Of Toothbrushes and Assumptions
by bookworrm1999
Summary: "Natsu's things had been migrating to her house for a while now, Lucy mused. It had happened so quickly, or was it so slowly? It didn't matter, because there were his shoes by the door, his extra hot hot sauce in her fridge, his belt hanging off the back of her chair. His presence was everywhere in her apartment, How did she not notice, before Levy had pointed it out this morning?"


Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail, it's characters, or anything related,

Natsu's things had been migrating to her house for a while now, Lucy mused. It had happened so quickly, or was it so slowly? It didn't matter, because there were his shoes by the door, his extra hot hot sauce in her fridge, his belt hanging off the back of her chair. His presence was everywhere in her apartment, How had she not noticed, before Levy pointed it out this morning?

*This Morning*

Lucy woke up, pleasantly warm, and her eyes blearily opened. She registered the arms around her waist, with little concern. She'd given up trying to kick him out every morning. Once, Lucy had tried staying up, just to catch him, red handed, in the act of sneaking in. She was on the verge of falling asleep, just when every noise sounded like it was many miles away and echoey. Her window had slid open, her eyes cracked slightly, to reveal just a sliver of her brown eyes.

Natsu had slipped into bed with her, his presence in her bed was light, and practically unnoticeable. She had tensed, ready to sit up and boot him out. When his arms slipped around her waist, and pulled her into him. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he said

"Lucy." It was said so softly and with care, Lucy had a hard time believing it was Natsu. Her anger bled out of her like water, she relaxed into him, giving into sleep. Lucy smiled, remembering how surprised Natsu had been, when she hadn't kicked him out of her bed that next morning. Looking down at the tanned arms, she groaned internally, it was warm here. But Levy was coming over this morning for breakfast, and Lucy had to get up to make it. Lifting his arm up, she inched her way to the edge of the bed, so as to not disturb Natsu. Then his arm came down around her waist again, tightening and pulling her back into his bare chest.

Lucy squeaked in surprise,

"What are you doing? It's too early."

"I have to get up, Levy's coming over for breakfast." He groaned and rubbed his face over her shoulder. "Come on Natsu, let me go." Growling

"Fine," he let her go and turned over, facing the wall. Lucy got up and changed into something quickly in the bathroom. She threw together some pancakes with chocolate chips, and just as she set the syrup on the table; someone knocked lightly on her door. Opening the door, she was greeted by Levy's smiling face.

"Hi Levy!" she held the door open and Levy stepped inside.

"Hi Lucy! Thank you for having me."

"Oh you're welcome." They sat down at the table, ready to eat, Lucy noticed that Natsu was no longer in bed. He must be in the bathroom getting ready, good, she thought. They dug into the enormous stack of pancakes she had prepared, Lucy knew that Natsu could eat more than half of them by himself. She and Levy pleasantly chatted while eating, and then Natsu came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Lucy?" She looked up with pancake in her mouth, swallowing, she answered

"Yes?"

"Where's my toothbrush? I could've sworn I left it on the sink counter."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your toothbrush was worn out and old, so I bought you a new one."

"Where is it then?"

"I think it's under the sink." He ducked back into the bathroom and came out, brushing his teeth with a red toothbrush.

"Thank you," he mumbled around it.

"Ummmmm," Levy said questionly. Lucy looked at her

"What's wrong?"

"Are you two living together?" Lucy blushed and stammered

"Wh-what ga-gave you that idea?" Levy pointed at Natsu

"First, that entire conversation about his toothbrush, second, his things are all over your apartment, third, you didn't seem to be surprised that Natsu was here or even in your bathroom."

"We-well w-we um, that is," Lucy continued to stammer. Levy held her hand up

"It's fine, you don't need to explain." She lowered her hand and smiled brightly at the pair. "I'm happy for you guys." She stretched her arms and then said

"Well I should be going, thank you for the meal, see you later guys!" She walked to the door and left with a grin on her face. "Congratulations!" she called out behind her.

Lucy sat there with a dumb look on her face, Natsu continued to brush his teeth as if nothing had happened. She turned to him and asked

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Levy thought you were living with me."

"Oh," he said, as if unsurprised. He walked back into the bathroom, and spit into the sink. She heard him rinsing his mouth out.

"How are you so calm?"

"Why are you freaking out?" he retorted. "Well," his arms stretched, "I'm going to the guild, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up," she murmured faintly, Natsu walked out the door while saying

"See you later then!" Lucy never went to the guild that day, she sat at her table, thinking.

*Present Time*

Lucy had been thinking about this all day, his stuff was everywhere; he ate here and slept with her, they spent most of their time together. She couldn't remember the last time he had gone home, even Happy spent all his time here. It was normal, routine, and Lucy didn't mind. Almost like they were a couple or, Lucy gulped, like a married couple. But, she didn't think of Natsu like that; did she? His fanged smile, his energy, his humor, his loyalty, everything she loved about him, came to mind. Her hand came to rest under her chin, and she realized, she was smiling widely. Did she love Natsu? Something had changed between them, obviously. Perhaps, it was love, and Lucy had no problem with it.

Then Lucy's door flew open to reveal the person that had been plaguing her thoughts all day.

"Lucy!" he shouted, "I waited all day at the Guild for you, where were you?!" She stood up and walked over to him, Lucy had forgotten that she'd told him, she would catch up.

"I've been here, moron," she smiled, which didn't match her words, whatsoever. He whined

"I wanted to go and do a job with you."

"I'm sorry Natsu, I just had something on my mind and I needed to think." He relaxed and tilted his head,

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about what Levy had said this morning."

"Oh, you mean when she said congratulations on living together?"

"But that's the point! We're not!" Natsu's eyes scrunched in question

"We aren't?" Lucy's mouth dropped open in disbelief

"No, we aren't." His shoulders sagged in disappointment

"Oh, I thought we were." He looked so dejected, Lucy felt terrible,

"Well I wouldn't mind if we were, but we've never talked about it."

Natsu brightened and hugged her, her face exploded.

"Really Luce?!"

"I-I suppose," she managed not to stumble over her words too badly. He pulled away and looked at her seriously

"You suppose?"

"Well, I mean, we're not a couple or anything, so it might be awkward," she looked away, her face still the color of a beet. Why couldn't she control her body? Stupid blushing! But Lucy had only come to terms with her feelings a few minutes ago. And she couldn't expect to be in total control of herself; nor for Natsu to notice that and ask her out.

"We could be a couple." Her head turned so fast, it was a miracle her neck didn't break. Be still, her flapping and unknowing mouth.

"What do you mean?" Lucy's voice came out breathlessly. He leaned in, his nose brushing hers, their exhaled breath mingling. Both of their eyes dropped to the other's lips, snapping back to stare into the other's eyes. "Natsu?" Suddenly, his lips were on hers and their hands were intertwined. Lucy's eyes were wide with surprise, but she relaxed into the kiss, sighing happily.

He pulled away slightly, and looked at Lucy, with a smile on his face. Her eyes fluttered open

"So.."

"So?"

"Lucy, would you..?" she raised her eyebrows, "Would you be my girlfriend?" Lucy grinned, her eyes crinkling at the edges

"Of course!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging Natsu tightly. He hugged her back, just as hard, while burying his nose into her hair. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Levy had assumed that they were living together. They pulled away, and Lucy said "We have to tell everybody."

"They already know," Natsu informed her.

"What, how?! Are they watching us, right now?" Lucy turned in his arms, glancing about her apartment.

"Levy told everybody at the Guild, they bugged me all day!" Natsu complained. Lucy groaned,

"They're going to pester us, all day tomorrow."

"Not if we sneak in and grab a job really quick."

"Good idea! You just can't fight anyone tomorrow." Natsu pouted,

"I won't…." Lucy patted his cheek condescendingly

"Sure you won't."

"Lucccccccy!" he whined, while she laughed at his pitifulness.


End file.
